1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to container data centers (CDCs) and, particularly, to a CDC being efficient in heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical CDCs include a container, a number of servers, and a cooling system. The servers and the cooling system are both received in the container, occupying most of the interior space of the container. As such, less space is reserved for heat dissipating in the container, resulting in a lower heat dissipation efficiency. In addition, it is also difficult to optimize the arrangement of the servers and the cooling system which are both in the same container to obtain a high heat dissipation efficiency of the CDC.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a CDC, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.